


Encounter

by the_beating_of_her_wings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Just warming up my porn skills, M/M, One Night Stands, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_beating_of_her_wings/pseuds/the_beating_of_her_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No real plot here, just shameless, dirty fun.</p><p>11x4 the boys get excited about possibly meeting up with another hunter named Heather, but she doesn't return Dean's text. Maybe between eps 4 & 5 she does, so let's see what all the excitement is about.</p><p>This is just a quickie done on my phone. There may be errors. Also, if you like bromance ;) check out my other story Sam's Lullaby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encounter

Dean sat back in the easy chair, shirtless, his jeans slung low, his bare feet stretched out on the floor, his legs comfortably, invitingly spread. His fly was open and he was commando as usual, his hard cock resting against his belly, patiently waiting its turn. He wasn't stroking it yet, just running his fingertips slowly up and down its impressive length, caressing it.

He watched the scene play out in front of him, trying to pretend he was waiting for his turn with the talented blonde on her knees and not with his brother who was slowly mouth fucking her, although it was the waves of ecstasy playing across Sam's face, and the deep moans parting his lips that had gotten Dean so hard in the first place. He had only laid hands on Sam once, a few years ago, and it had been with Heather that they'd first explored that forbidden territory, and although they'd never talked about it, he was desperately hoping they would go there again.

Sam stroked Heather's head, running his fingers through her long, messy hair, thrusting with her rhythm, trying not to come too soon as she worked him over with expert skill. His eyes rolled from her face, her glossy mouth stretched over his very large cock, taking more of him in than any other woman had, up to Dean's smoldering gaze. He wanted Dean, wanted him more than he had their first time together, and seeing him watching them warm up was almost enough to push him over the edge. He winked at Dean, an invitation, _take me._ Dean smirked, a shy half smile, and blew Sam a kiss that sent an electric bolt straight to his balls. He surged forward into Heather with a low, shuddering moan

Heather smiled around Sam's thick cock. She knew his sudden ramp up had more to do with some unspoken thing, some next level communication, going on between Sam and Dean than anything she was doing. Fuck, she had a thing for siblings, and these two were so deeply entwined in each other it was spooky, but an incredible turn on.

She remembered when she first met these boys. She was neck deep in a wendigo hunt when they'd swept in, all muscles and scowls, charming and gruff and eager to save the damsel in distress. She was, however, not in distress, and had, in fact, saved Dean's bacon. Afterwards there had been pool and drinks at the local bar, a poorly lit, smokey smelling afair, and all three had played well, circling the pool table, taking shots and doing shots, the boys each flirting with her in their own way. Dean was charming and cocky. Sam was sweet and gentle. They played off each other's energy, engaging in a graceful, secret dance like two perfectly moving parts in a single machine. She watched them closely, how they read each other, how they read her, how they settled into orbit around her, each brother moving in closer as the other drifted back, like the tide. They were cosmic.

Eventually the dance ended and Dean made a move. Leaned back against the pool table like he was the coolest thing in the world, smile on his lips and smolder in his eyes, he reached across the short distance between them, wrapped his fingers around her wrist so softly she could easily pull away from him without it being awkward and gently tugged her arm, inviting her to come closer.

Heather happily accepted the invite, closed the distance, pressing herself against Dean's long legs, bringing her free hand to rest on his hip. She leaned in and up, meeting his mouth with a soft kiss, lips barely parted, though she finished with a teasing bite of his lower lip.When she pulled away he gave her a half smile, the satisfied look of a hungry man confident he was about to be served something delicious.

Dean's half-drunk, half-lust lit green eyes sparkled. He looked to Sam and winked. _Night, Sammy. Don't wait up._ But Heather had other plans. She had a well refined sibling kink, a unique skill for getting people to do things in bed with her that they would normally never do, and had a burning desire to be the meat in this particular brother sandwich. She had never met a pair of siblings, even twins, so dialed in to each other.

Sam got Dean's message loud and clear. He smiled, trying to hide the disappointment in his eyes, lowered his head and turned to leave. Heather reached out and took his hand. Sam looked down at their clasped hands, curious, his brow furrowed, then to Heather's clever brown eyes. She squeezed his hand, drew him a little closer. 

"Stay with us," she said so quietly she may have only mouthed it, though in that moment the world seemed to go silent, and both Sam and Dean heard her words crystal clear. 

A short drive later they were all naked in the boys' cheap motel room. Sam had Heather up against the wall next to the bed, supporting her weight like it was nothing, fucking her like it would save his soul. Dean leaned against the opposite wall, stroking himself, watching, waiting, biting his lip.

The foreplay had been amazing. The way the brothers worked together, while careful not to be _together_ , was mind blowing, and had left her so dizzy, so dripping wet and throbbing, that she had cried out, surprising herself, when Sam pinned her to the wall and slid home, filling her, stretching and impaling her slick pussy, setting a punishing rhythm. She didn't know how long she could last like this. Sam put everything he had into pleasuring her, pleasuring them both. He felt so good, smelled so good as he broke a sweat, sounded so good as he breathed heavily into her ear, whispering to her, telling her how good she felt, asking if she was ok, if she was enjoying him. She bit his ear and let loose a stream of filth to spur him on. 

"Oh, god, Sam, fuck me," she gasped against his sweaty neck. "Fuck me as hard as you need to. I can take you, take all of you, I need you. Oh fuck, Sam, you feel so good."

From across the room she saw Dean's eyes darken, his grip on his cock tighten. He was ready. Heather beckoned to him, smiled at the way he strode across the room, all confident swagger and earth shaking desire. He came around her side, coming in close to Heather without getting too close to Sam. Heather smiled darkly. He had no idea what they were in for. She nodded toward the bedside table where she had placed her open bag, a small bottle of Astroglide peaking out. 

"Lube up, big guy," she grunted breathily as Sam fucked harder for her attention. "You're gonna need it."

Dean picked up the small bottle, his eyes widening as he realized what she was inviting him to do. This was unexpected. He had thought he and Sam would take turns, something along those lines, but this intriguing woman was full of surprises. She was fairly average, by no means unattractive, but not a face that would stand out in a crowd. This was actually a great asset for a hunter; average height, average weight, blondish, nondescript features, no tattoos, heavily scarred in places but luckily covered easily when she was dressed. She was much stronger than she looked, smarter than Dean had given her credit for a first (though he now understood he owed her his life because she was damn clever and didn't hesitate), and was, sexually speaking, playing on a field way out of their league. He had never once done what she was asking him to do. He didn't know it yet, but he was in for a night of firsts, as was Sam. 

Dean obeyed, too sex hungry to argue, lubing up his cock and hissing at the sudden cool slick feel of his fingers gliding over his taught skin. He looked to Heather for guidance, wandering deep into strange territory. She made gestures with her fingers, her eyes closing tight in ecstasy because Sam wasn't letting up, and Dean understood. He dropped some lube on his fingers, reached under her, carefully feeling for her unoccupied hole. He found it quickly, circling around it, depositing some lube. He could feel Sam, pounding in and out of her. Without conscious thought Dean slipped his hand forward, allowing Sam's deliciously wet cock to slide back and forth over his fingers as he fucked in and out of Heather's sweet, slick pussy. Sam gasped at the sensation and Dean pulled his hand back, unsure why he had touched Sam like that or why Sam seemed to enjoy it. He followed Heather's instructions and slipped two fingers into her ass. She moaned and laid her back against the wall, giving Sam access to kiss and suck at her throat while Dean gently worked her open, getting bolder with each thrust and scissor of his fingers, until she nodded her head and gasped his name. 

Dean withdrew his fingers and took a deep breath. He met Sam's eyes over Heather's shoulder. With graceful motion Sam gripped Heather's ass, pulling her cheeks apart and leaned back away from the wall, pulling her with him, making room for Dean to join them. Heather marveled at just how intuned the brothers were with each other, how they moved like one, reading each other and responding on a cellular level. Sam kissed her forehead as Dean got situated behind her, his back to the wall. Their eyes met once more over her shoulder, a look exchanged, they were ready. Dean pressed the tip of his eager cock to her ass, Sam smoothly pressed forward against Dean, Heather cried out ecstatically as Sam's motion plunged Dean deep into her. He was so big, not unlike his brother, filling her beyond what she had believed her limit to be, exquisitely painful in the best way. Sam moaned, his head falling into Heather's shoulder as he felt Dean slide up against him inside her, the brothers separated only by a thin wall of muscle. This time Dean set the pace, thrusting deeply, slowly, working his way up to a good, hard fuck. He had never experienced anal sex and was overwhelmed by the sensation, the hot, tight grip, and the added friction of Sam's thrusts, falling into tandem with his own.

Heather had to concentrate to keep from coming. It was just so good. These boys were heaven sent. Both large men, they didn't disappoint, skilled and attentive. This was no mindless fuck.

Dean slipped his arms under her thighs, supporting her with his forearms, and gripped Sam's hips. Heather tightened her legs around Sam's waist, using her arms over his shoulders to hold herself up. His hands now free, Sam massaged her breasts, squeezing and tugging her nipples. He kissed her hard, hungry, and she knew the time was right. She pulled back and looked Sam in the eye. 

"Kiss your brother," she whsipered, breathless but commanding, shifting to the side to make room for them. Much to her delight, and to the Winchesters' surprise, Dean's mouth was open and willing even before Sam's met it. Sam released one of Heather's breasts to grip the back of Dean's neck, pulling him close, burying his tongue in his mouth.

Heather had perfected the art of coaxing siblings to kiss, even touch each other, and it was a thrilling exploration of the forbidden, but always tentative, restrained. Sam and Dean, however, were going at each other like long lost lovers. Being crushed between their sweaty embrace, fucked hard front and back, had brought her to the edge, but witnessing their unleashed passion for each other pushed her over it.

She threw her head back onto Dean's shoulder and bucked wildly, riding wave after wave of orgasmic lightning, digging her nails into Sam's back. In response Sam pressed closer, crushing the three of them together, pulling Dean's head forward so all of their mouths met in a tangle of tongues and teeth and animal sounds.

Sam and Dean, following a strict agreement made before hand, came to a mutual stop as Heather's body weakened to prevent either from coming inside her. With very special friends she liked to play bareback but was not about to walk away carrying anyone's DNA. She trembled and panted, totally wrecked. Once again moving like a fine tuned machine, they each pulled out of her, gently, one at a time. Dean wrapped his arms around her to support her as Sam set her down carefully on her feet, both showering her face and head with small kisses. She knew they were both about to burst, their cocks already dripping with precome, yet they were more concerned with her than themselves, handling her tenderly in her vulnerability. It was clear she couldn't stand on her wobbley legs. Sam scooped her up in his powerful arms and carried her to the bed, laying her down gently on her side, facing them, and pulled the comforter over her naked, glistening, shivering body.

Heather had planned for a quick recovery followed by whatever the Winchesters might need to finish, be it blow jobs, hand jobs, or just letting them jack off and come all over her breasts. But they had fucked her senseless, she'd have trouble walking even tomorrow. That was good though. If you could get up and walk away from a good fuck it wasn't all that good. She lay there, trembling, aching, sweat-damp and panting. Sam covered her gently. Dean, holding himself against the wall like he might collapse at any moment, looked more concerned for her than himself. 

"You ok?" he asked, breathing hard, his mind half gone from lust, but stil lucid enough to fear he had hurt her. 

"Peachie," she replied with her easy going smile. Dean nodded, relieved. Sam tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead before leaving her. 

Dean looked sex-drunk and lost, the momentary break enough for his brain to fire back up, to start to worry about what had happened, what was going to happen, and what he wanted to happen. The look of sheer want in Sam's eyes was enough silence the panicking voice in his head, and once more his head tipped back and his mouth opened just before Sam reached him. 

Sam cupped Dean's face in his hands, kissing him deeply, passionately, as though he had waited his whole life for this. He pressed himself up against Dean, moaning as their sweaty slick skin met, feeling the heat radiating off his brother. He rolled his hips, grinding his searing hard cock against Dean's, and felt Dean's knees start to buckle. Dean's hands were all over Sam, kneading him, scratching him, moving from his shoulders down his muscular back to his firm ass. Dean gripped his ass hard, hoping to leave bruises in the shape of his hands, a memento to remind them both that this had happened, that it wasn't a late night fantasy. His growing need for Sam made him bolder, and he slipped his fingers into Sam's crack, sliding them up and down, his sweat mingling with Sam's easing the motion. He found Sam's tight hole and circled it, adding pressure but not yet penetrating it. Sam groaned and pushed harder into Dean, grinding wildly against him. Dean suddenly grabbed Sam's hips and spun them, slamming Sam against the wall, coming in fast to attack Sam's throat, licking and suckling and indulging in passionate bites. Sam let his head fall back, dropping his arms to his sides, and invited Dean to have his way, to do anything he wanted, to give in and let loose and take whatever he needed from Sam.

Dean mouthed his way down Sam's exquisite body, digging his fingers into his hips, bruising him, biting him, sucking dark marks across his chest and belly. For days, whenever Sam undressed, he would remember he'd been had, had and used and pleasured by Dean. Sam didn't fight it, he allowed Dean to touch him, kiss him, hurt him in ways that felt so good his knees felt weak and he could no longer control the animal sounds coming from his throat. He began babbling Dean's name the moment Dean dropped to his knees, "Dean, Dean, please. Oh my god, please, Dean. _Dean._ "

Dean's burning desire for Sam overrode any hesitation or confusion. He knew how he liked his cock taken care of, and that's what he kept in mind as he took Sam into his mouth. Sam was not a small man and at first he wasn't sure he could do this, but he wanted Sam so badly, wanted to taste him, swallow him down, wanted to feel for days the bruising from his brother's cock in the back of his throat every time he swallowed or spoke. He pushed as deep as he could, sliding his mouth up and down Sam's shaft, one hand wrapped around the base, pumping in time with his sucking, stroking and squeezing every bit of Sam he couldn't get in his mouth, his other squeezing and tugging Sam's balls. He pulled off for moment to ease Sam back down, not wanting it to be over too quickly, and ran his tongue slowly from his balls to the tip, circling the head, biting teasingly back down along the shaft, then another long, luxurious lick back up to the tip before plunging Sam's cock deep into his mouth and throat. It wasn't much longer before Sam was thrusting into Dean's mouth, his fingers grazing through Dean's short hair, grunting as he came into Dean's mouth, watching Dean's eyes roll in ecstasy as he swallowed it all down hungrily, then licking Sam clean until Sam couldn't handle any more over stimulation and fell back against the wall away from Dean's beautiful mouth. 

Dean sat there panting, cock swollen and dripping, knowing exactly what he wanted but unsure how to ask. He glanced to Heather. She smiled warmly, happy to help the brothers through their first erotic encounter. She sat up, uncovered herself, moved back across the bed to make room. She knew what Dean needed. She looked to Sam and patted the bed invitingly. 

"Come here, baby," she said gently, so fucking sexy it almost hurt to look at her, yet with such a soothing energy she was irresistible. "On your hands and knees. Put your fine ass up for him."

Sam obeyed but Heather could see the fear and uncertainty clouding his desire. He crawled up on the bed, on his hands and knees, arched his back to display his ass for Dean, who sat back on his heels, still on the floor, his eyes wide and bright, his parted lips trembling at the sight. Sam's brows furrowed and Heather crawled up closer, sitting close enough he could rest his on her shoulder if he needed to. She stroked his hair and his cheek. 

"It's ok," she said softly, kissing his temple. "He isn't going to hurt you. You're going to like it."

Dean then buried his face in Sam's ass, licking him all over, balls to tailbone. He pushed his tongue into Sam's hole, felt him tighten then relax, heard him moan deep in his chest. Another moment of tongue love and Sam was ready for more. Heather motioned to the Astroglide, giving Dean instructions with only hand gestures over Sam's shoulder as she continued to soothe Sam with pets and kisses.

Sam didn't realize just how much he wanted this until Dean slid a slippery finger into him. He relaxed quickly and Dean responded by pushing a second finger into him, thrusting slowly in and out, scissoring them apart. When Dean added a third finger Sam grunted and dropped his head onto Heather's shoulder. She kissed his ear, running her fingers through his hair while watching Dean, guiding him. Sam turned his head so his face was against Heather's neck. 

"Dean," he moaned against her warm skin. "Dean, please, I want you. Dean, I want you in me..."

Dean slide his fingers out, lubed up his cock, hard and throbbing with the need for release, stood behind Sam and put one foot up on the bed for better leverage. He lined himself up against Sam's waiting hole. He glanced to Heather. She winked, and bit down on Sam's ear as Dean pushed himself into Sam until he bottomed out. Sam dug his fingers into the sheets, gasping, tears in his eyes. Dean remained still, unwilling even in his sex ravenous state to hurt his brother. He rubbed Sam's back tenderly. 

"Sam," he said, his voice husky and dark. "Sammy, tell me you're ok."

Sam breathed deeply for a moment, adjusting to the intense stretch, the feeling of Dean filling him up so deeply. With a controlled exhale he pulled himself forward, sliding along Dean's cock to the ridge around the head, then pushed himself back quickly until Dean bottomed out again.

"Fuck me, Dean. I need you," he said, his voice strained but thick with lust. Dean began thrusting, slowly at first, then picking up the pace as Sam pushed back against him, until he was drilling into Sam without mercy. Sam responded, arching his back further, lifting his ass higher, inviting Dean deep. He clawed at the sheets and made sounds he'd never heard from himself. Dean dug into Sam's hips with one hand, the other twisting into a handful of his long hair, yanking his head back. Heather slipped away from the boys to take in the scene. She had never seen brothers taking each other like this, and it was a beautiful thing. She would definitely give the Winchesters her number. 

. 

Heather gave Sam's balls a gentle tug to refocus his attention. He hissed lightly, tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled his cock out of her mouth. She was so good at giving head he wouldn't last much longer, especially when Dean was looking at him the way he was. Sam pulled Heather up from her knees and kissed her, plundering her sweet mouth with his tongue. He picked her up, playfully tossed her onto the bed, and quickly buried his face between her legs. She tasted so good, sweet and wet like cotton candy melting in your mouth. He sucked on her clit, flicking the tip with his tongue, then pushed his tongue into her as deep as it would go. He continued to tongue fuck her, then stroke her clit with his tongue until she was writhing, brining his hands up to massage her breasts, torture her reddening nipples. She drew close enough to the edge to stop him. He looked up from between her legs with a pout. He could eat her forever. She rolled him onto his back and straddled him, taking his already hard cock in her hand and guiding him into her. He gripped her hips as she rode him, her head thrown back in ecstasy, her rhythm steady. Fuck, he felt so good inside her, just at the cusp between pleasurable and painful. Sam writhed under her. She was hot and slick and unrelenting. He pulled her off before he could get too close. He tugged her close. She dipped down to kiss him, deep and dirty, then situated her self above his shoulders, lowering herself down onto his face. He moaned and got to work, sucking and licking, lapping up her sweet wetness, finding her breasts again. He wanted something more, though, and reached out for Dean. He heard the creak of the chair, the sound of Dean's jeans falling to the floor, the soft steps of his bare feet, then Dean's warm hand entwined with his. Dean kissed Sam's hand before releasing it. He got up onto the bed, straddled Sam's chest. He brushed Heather's hair from her back over shoulder and kissed the back of her neck, her shoulders, reached around to caress her breasts. He kissed his way down her back, easing her forward onto all fours until she was bent over for him, still riding Sam's mouth, waiting eagerly for Dean to ride her. He ran his hands over her beautiful, round ass. Heather had a gorgeous, large ass and he wouldn't have it any other way. Dean looked admiringly at the wet pink slit she was showing him, glistening from Sam's expert work. He could see Sam's mouth working and wanted to know what it felt like. It was obviously good enough to get Heather dripping wet. He lined himself up with her willing hole, but decided to ask Sam for something. Dean didn't have the words, so he slid his cock under Heather instead of into her, heard her moan at the friction of it gliding across her swollen clit. Sam accepted it willingly, lapping at it hungrily, moaning softly at the sudden intrusion of Dean's cock at his mouth. Dean pulled back and plunged into Heather to the hilt. She gasped, her pussy filled and stretched, her clit sucked, her nipples pinched. Dean rubbed his thumb in the wetness where he fucked in and out of her, then pushed his slippery thumb into her ass. The sound she made was almost enough to make him come. Sam heard her, knew she was close, and that meant it was close to time for him to be with Dean. He reached down and grasped Dean's hip with one hand. With the other he boldly circled Heather's hole, caressing Dean as he moved in and out of her, slicking his fingers up with her juices. He pressed two fingers into her, along side Dean's cock, wetting them even more and relished the ecstatic moans from his two lovers. Once satisfied his fingers were wet enough he reached under Dean, found his hole, and slid a pussy-slick finger into it, working in and out, then sliding both fingers in, stretching Dean, working him open, caressing his prostate and feeling him shudder. He continued fingering Dean, stepped up his tongue work on Heather. She was so close. Dean caught on and fucked her hard, his head swimming with the sensation of the wet friction around his cock and the wet stretch in his ass. 

Heather screamed their names as she came hard, pulsing around Dean's cock, grinding down into Sam's mouth. She rode it out, still babbling their names, until the waves came lower and slower and she came down from her orgasm.

Dean rubbed her back until she recovered. He patted her lovely ass, and she slipped away from Sam, got off the bed. Without missing a beat Dean pushing his cock into Sam's willing mouth, caressing his face with his free hand, watching Sam take him in.

Heather crossed the room quietly, not wanting to disturb the boys as they explored each other. She dressed quickly. She would walk back to the roadhouse, have a drink or two for the road, and possibly pull the pretty bartender into the ladies room and show her some of the tricks she'd just learned from Sam before she headed out for the next job. She'd had her fun with Sam and Dean, and they knew how to reach each other when the desire rose again. She chose not to stay to watch them finish. What the Winchesters had together was _intimate_ , and intimacy wasn't her thing. She left her Astroglide on the bed and went to the door. She turned for a last look before going. Fuck, they were gorgeous. Sam was already three fingers deep in Dean, who was feeding him his cock like it would save both their lives. Dean rolled his lust glazed eyes to Heather. She winked, blew a kiss, slipped out into the night. 

Dean grunted through his teeth as he came into Sam's mouth. Sam took it all, swallowing every drop, loving the taste of Dean, wanting more of him. Dean bucked his hips, riding his orgasm, seeing how much Sam loved it, how much he wanted it, and in the heat of that moment Dean just wanted to fuck Sam forever, couldn't imagine a life where he wasn't fucking Sam's mouth or his ass, where he wasn't on his knees begging for Sam's cock in return. He came down slowly, moving himself lower to straddle Sam's belly so he could breath. He bent down to kiss his brother, tasting himself and Heather on Sam's lips, sliding his tongue into Sam's mouth to taste more. He could feel Sam's painfully hard cock prodding at him. 

"I got you, Sammy," he said breathily, brushing Sam's hair back, kissing him again. "Whatever you need, baby."

Dean climbed off of Sam, got on his hands and knees beside him. Sam quickly moved up behind him, peppering his back with kisses. He lubed up, lined himself up, and took a deep breath. Sliding home into Dean was the most amazing thing he had ever felt. He took it slow, inch by exquisite inch, until he was buried deep in Dean's ass. He waited for Dean to relax, reigning in his desire, holding back his need to pound into Dean like there was no tomorrow. He wanted Dean so badly. Dean let out the breath he was holding, the tight, spasming muscles of his hole relaxed, and pushed back against Sam. 

"Whatever you need, baby," he repeated, giving Sam permission to take him in any way he wanted, because all he wanted was to take care of his Sammy. 

Sam didn't start slow, he went full bore, fucking Dean into the mattress with everything he had, digging his nails into his hips, until he came loudly, pounding harder and filling Dean's ass to the brim. He collapsed onto Dean's back, gasping for breath, knees shaking, and Dean held him up. With a few breathless kisses across Dean's shoulders Sam pulled out of him, patted his hip to coax him to lay down until he stretched out on his belly, head resting on his folded arms. Sam rolled off and lay on his back next to his brother. He turned his head to look at Dean, who gave him his cocky half smile. Sam looked back to the ceiling. They lay there together, recovering from the pain and ecstasy, both wondering when they'd meet up with Heather again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. I can give you better things if I know what you like.


End file.
